


【朝耀】21世纪恋爱公约

by Akayuo



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuo/pseuds/Akayuo
Kudos: 20





	【朝耀】21世纪恋爱公约

《21世纪恋爱公约》

（1）

秘书走进那间专属于英/国先生的办公室时，亚瑟刚结束和他哥哥的对话，一向矜持冷静的口吻里夹杂着见缝插针的讽刺。秘书见怪不怪地抽了抽眼角，低着头把报纸和要呈递的文件送上来分好类。

“……亲爱的斯科特哥哥，你一定要让外面的家伙们一起看大不列颠的笑话吗？那么恐怕我们的分歧是不能以你期待的方式弥合了！”

亚瑟“啪”地挂掉电话，眉眼凝结着一层冷霜。

他捂住嘴低低地咳了几声，斯科特也不是第一次闹了。第二次公投传的沸沸扬扬，他开会的时候也没少被海峡那边的家伙们暗嘲。国内外皆是波涛汹涌，纵然是他也不由得心情烦躁。连带着回复阿尔弗雷德的时候话里也夹枪带棒起来，反应过来后只能讪讪地抱歉一番。

秘书贴心地递上泡好的红茶，看亚瑟表情平静下来后，报告了下一个月的行程。

亚瑟拿过文件一条一条地核对，“下周在纽约的会议确定出面的成员了吗？”

纽约。

亚瑟乘坐专机直达这座他来了太多次以至于生厌的城市，他抽了抽鼻子，跟着低调迎接他的美国官方人员，脚步匆匆地上了车。

车窗外飞快地掠过一座座拔地而起的建筑物的身影，灰白坚实的混凝土钢筋和冰冷凝重的玻璃割切成繁忙的空间网格，一格一格都无悲无喜地见证这里的动荡和崛起。

车子停在一座外表看上去和周围并没有什么突出的地方的大厦，然而以大厦为中心的中央街道的车里，已经潜藏着无数穿着西装的男人。他们敞着怀露出枪柄，那是美国最新研发的重型战术手枪，足以贯穿联邦特警最高级的防弹衣。这些低调神秘，浑身肃杀的黑衣人无声地保障着大厦里尊贵的客人们不会受到任何打扰，每个人在进入大门的那一瞬间，就会受到最客气也最为严格的盘查。

然而亚瑟是个例外，他一进门，就有胸前扎着礼巾的俊美小哥迎上来，从他身后随从手里接过行李，然后一脸恭敬地领路，没有受到一丝阻拦。

亚瑟到达会场的时候人已经不少了，三两成群，谈笑晏晏，举着酒杯机锋来往，言谈中偶尔可以听清“多少亿”“战略协定合约”“中东维/和特派团”之类的词汇。

如果一个普通人来到这里，可能会被这表面正常的上流社会交流酒宴的闲谈内容吓到腿软，然而也没有普通人可以混入这里。

这里所在的每个人都代表一个国家集体的最高势力。

“这不是小亚蒂吗？”一个轻佻华丽的声线突然在亚瑟身后响起来。亚瑟平静优雅的面孔出现一道裂缝，纵然他早知道了出席名单，也做好了心理准备，然而听到这个声音还是生理惯性地想举起拳头。

男人一身贴合的粉紫露胸礼服，勾勒出他肌肉性感的轮廓，淡金色的中长卷发微微遮住一双艳丽的细长眼睛。亚瑟·柯克兰几百年的老冤家弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就这样施施然地走到了他面前，仿佛他和亚瑟那个不安分的哥哥前几天签的一系列合约不存在一样。

“亚蒂最近家里那么忙，还有时间参加这种小聚会啊。”弗朗西斯好兄弟一样地揽住他，果然就感受到对方的身体立刻崩成了一根直线。

打了百年的交情他心里再清楚不过，亚瑟这个贵族洁癖内心里多讨厌和别人肉体接触。然而给亚瑟找不痛快是法兰西绅士的日常任务，于是揽地更欢了，一边揽一边把他往那堆谈得热烈的欧洲人里带。

“我最近其实还好，倒是你家里的‘客人们’还好吗？”亚瑟皮笑肉不笑，一个巧劲嫌弃地挣脱了“热情”的弗朗西斯，委婉地提醒着对方最近估计一个头两个大的难民问题。

“好久不见啊，亚瑟。”熟识的老朋友们笑容得体地打起招呼，礼貌性地举起酒杯，就跟什么事没发生一样。然后旁击侧敲地把聊天话题从最近和英国的经济合作往脱欧公投近况那儿引入。

“欧盟那帮老家伙看上去还挺稳啊，亚蒂脾气倒是好。”不远处，整个会场视线最好布置最奢华的位置上，金发蓝眸的年轻男人举着酒杯轻轻摇晃，视线从欧洲小团体内部唠嗑现场淡淡地转向自己手中的透明液体。

“我都怕柯克兰先生下一秒忍不住把酒泼上去。”任勇洙挑了挑眉，讽刺的口吻也不知道是针对亚瑟还是欧盟。

“柯克兰先生还是很有分寸的。”沙发旁的红木背椅上的黑发男人抬起他隐匿在阴影中的清秀的脸，露出一双古井幽潭般的黑色眼睛。

他坐的位置很特殊，明明离中央阿尔弗雷德那个聚焦视线的座位很近，却因为朝向和光线显得不惹人注目。加上他的气质，如果你不转过头看上五秒钟，可能都不会注意到他，而是被光彩照人的美国青年夺去所有视线。

一直和谐的会场突然出现了一点骚动，把酒言欢的国家们忍不住把目光都投向入口的方向，甚至窃窃私语起来。

嬉皮笑脸的阿尔弗雷德蓝色的眼睛里划过一闪而过的冷仄，他把酒杯里的透明液体一饮而尽。

“北极熊和老狐狸居然还真来了。”

在场很多小国家事先并不知道来的具体人员，但也想着这类会面参加的无非是以往的老面孔。现在却发现某两个基本不怎么掺和这种类似北约联盟的聚会的家伙，居然出现在这里，不由得把惊疑的视线投向了阿尔弗雷德那边，然后一边故作平静，一边露出看好戏的眼神。

本田菊清瘦的躯体在热闹刚起来的时候就绷紧起来。任勇洙看着他放在椅背上蜷起的手掌和白皙皮肤上凸起的青筋，嗤笑一声。

“Bonjour！伊万和小耀耀也来了啊。”事先知道的弗朗西斯从容地和一身冰雪味道还戴着貂皮手套的伊万碰了个杯，余光瞅向了还坐在原位一脸无所谓眼神却乱飞的亚瑟。

王耀熟络地和众人打了招呼，就跟最近签了一堆合约的商业伙伴路德维希聊到了一起。

“嘿！小亚蒂！”一身酒味的弗朗西斯轻佻地凑到正襟危坐的亚瑟边上，对着那边和路德握手的王耀小声地吹了声口哨，“小耀耀今天这身衬得他身材可真好。”

然后煞有其事地摸起了下巴。

亚瑟看着眼睛眯成一条缝的弗朗西斯，鄙视地从鼻子里发出个音节，心里却像被什么堵起来一样。抬眼看着和路德维希谈得笑弯了眼睛的亚洲人，面色阴沉地放下了酒杯。

这种聚会他并不是每次都来的，尤其是在最近这段他忙成一阵风忙到咳嗽的时节，这个无关紧要的聚会原本已经被他推掉了。

可是在看到出席名单上赫然的“YaoWang”时，他就改变了主意。

不仅仅是他，在座很多知道名单的人，比如弗朗西斯，来意也是这个。

这些年王耀家发展的势头眼睛不瞎的人都看得到，在金融风暴的冲击下，哪个维持国内经济稳步发展的国家不是向王耀抛出橄榄枝和其合作的？就连对他恨得牙痒痒的阿尔弗雷德，也因为彼此渗透的利益关系，一边和他嬉笑怒骂一边签着大把大把上亿的单子。

想到自己家里的情况和周围一堆貌合神离的欧洲人，亚瑟的目光变得坚定起来。

心里是这么想的，然而当中国人貌似无意地往他这边走的时候，亚瑟的眼皮却忍不住一跳。

旁边的费里西安诺看到走过来的王耀，开心地扑上去，用饱含意大利热情的拥抱对他表示莫大的欢迎。

下一秒，王耀杯子里的酒就因为这孩子的突袭，戏剧化地泼出来。

好巧不巧，泼在了刚站起来的亚瑟身上。

“……”

空气中弥漫着一言难尽的尴尬味道。

亚瑟酝酿许久的和王耀打招呼的话都被这一泼泼没了。

王耀惊诧地看着英国人发梢上的酒液，滑落在那张英俊刻骨的脸上。被糊湿的粗眉毛搭配着石化的表情，简直说不出来的滑稽。

意识到犯了大错的费里西安诺最先反应过来，他哀嚎一声，连忙拿出自己的手绢:“对不起对不起！亚瑟哥哥！我我我不是故意的！”

看着泫然欲泣的意大利男孩，和他头顶瑟瑟发抖的呆毛，亚瑟十分勉强地从牙缝挤出来一丝笑容:“没事，我去一下洗手间。”

王耀歉意地看着他那身手工定做的西服和脸，也不知道是心疼衣服还是脸，“也有我的错，我陪你一起去吧。”

他看了眼自己的袖口，“正好我的衣服也湿了。”

“正好”是什么鬼？

众人看着两人正气凛然地一前一后离开，面色诡异。而一直饶有兴趣旁观的弗朗西斯，心里突然涌上一丝微妙的感觉。

（2）

王耀洗了一把脸，一抬头就看到身边的英国人偷偷摸摸投过来打量他的目光，在偷看被发现的一瞬间，又心虚地飞快移走。

“……”

他腹诽了几句，从口袋掏了掏，笑眯眯地转过来，“亚瑟啊。”

亚瑟如临大敌，一脸警惕地看着老狐狸貌似可亲的笑，就听到他说，“我忘了带手绢了，你有多余的借我一条吗？”

虽然这话是问句，王耀却知道亚瑟肯定是有的，以前几乎朝夕相对那会儿他就诧异这个洋鬼子是从哪儿藏的那么多手绢，一会儿就掏出来一条，一会儿就掏出来一条，还都花纹不一样，娘唧唧地喷了不同味道的香水。忍不住问一句，就听到对方“哼”一声，得意地解释这是他们那儿的贵族礼仪。

果不其然，亚瑟掏出一条淡绿色的手帕，视线游移地在他脸上转了一圈又闪开，说:“不用还了。”

“……”，王耀擦了擦脸，气定神闲，“我说亚瑟，你想看就看呗，我的脸不收费的。”以前在床上怎么没看你这么别扭，别说脸了，哪哪儿没见过？

“……”亚瑟被这话堵住，一时间不知道应该回一句“谁看你脸了别自恋了”还是“我就看了怎么了”。

弗朗西斯编排他也不是胡编排他，他和王耀以前那点事别人可能不太清楚，他却基本上知道个七七八八，为此还痛心疾首了几十年。

“谢了。”收拾好的王耀粲然一笑，人模狗样地走了。

亚瑟的思绪还停留在他离开时冲着自己笑的那个画面里，一时间百感交集，涌上心头。

王耀是他以前的，床伴。

说床伴总觉得哪儿不太对，但是他们两除了当年肉体上纠缠了那么多年外就是你撕我咬。之后王耀迎来大重生跟在那边那位后面混，和他这个资/本/主/义元老更是没话说，到了新世纪也就是公事公办地来往，安理会会议上甚至没少不留情面地互相开火。就他们俩这样，他也找不到别的名词限定。

上床这事儿吧，对有的人来说就跟吃饭一样，比如男女通吃的弗朗西斯，不说和他睡过的国/家意识体，光是普通人类说不定都能再成立个法/兰/西共和国。亚瑟可干不出这事儿，隐瞒身份，混迹人类，采花撷叶……就算是国/家，少爷也挑剔洁癖得很，可不是脸好活好关系好就行。

和王耀，是个意外。

那时候还年轻的他不可一世，飞扬跋扈，带着大英帝国的海上舰队横扫几大洋。第一次见到王耀之前，他就从海峡那边的邻居们口中听说了诸多事迹。纵然如此，当船队登陆，他来到王耀家的京畿见到他时，还是惊得一句话都说不出来了。

雕栏画栋，如诗如幻，男人姿态慵懒地斜倚玉榻，迤逦的长发似墨玉流光。他倦倦地抬起一双幽潭生光，灼灼其华的琥珀眼眸，只一眼就像漩涡能摄人心魄。

紧绷绷的海军制服让他喘不过气来，他不知道要怎么形容这个男人，仅仅是一眼，就能让你想到世界上无数美好的事物，而这些事物加起来，却在这蕴沉着奇妙的透明感的目光中，通通如雪消融。

好一会儿他才反应过来，脱下自己缀了羽毛和繁复宝石的厚重的帽子，自我介绍。

亚瑟出身于贫瘠的岛国，无论是面积和资源都十分有限，有限的疆土无法容纳他的野心，远离大陆的游离感让他敏感警醒。纵然他无敌的海上舰队已经为他带来足够广阔的新的土地，可是他还是为这个男人和他身后的一切感到惊艳，和占有欲。

然而惊艳之后却是加倍的失望，这个国家有多古老，富饶，丰硕，对比之下他的统治者就有多么的目光短浅，无能自大。

那个愚蠢的政府居然要求他们的使团行什么三跪九叩之礼，根本没有把他本意的通商往来当成一回事，若不是王耀调解，场面只怕要一直僵持下去。

当他提出来意时，那个自诩尊贵的皇帝竟当着王耀的面，对他说:“天朝物产丰盈，无所不有，原不借外夷货物以通有无”，警告要把他们“驱逐出洋”。

可笑至极！就凭他们那不成气候的海军？

王耀显然对皇帝的口气持否定态度，却默认了皇帝对他好意的拒绝。

亚瑟气得牙痒痒，心想若不是对这个国家印象挺好，就他那个脾气早就打过来了。然而还是按捺了性子软磨硬泡，以英使身份在京城住了下来。

然后三天两头有事没事就往王耀住处跑，送了一堆一堆他家工业革命后造出来的新奇玩意儿，顺便占点小便宜。

亚瑟觉得那时候王耀肯定就看出来自己对他那点心思了。也是，人家活得年纪跟他比都翻倍了，什么大风大浪波诡云谲没见过，美极了的眼睛一眯，他的心里就打鼓，偏还要装出棱角锋利什么都不怕的样子，见他退让就得寸进尺。

“你们这儿喝的这个，可真苦。”亚瑟啧啧嘴，俊脸皱成一团。

王耀心疼自己难得的好茶叶就这么被浪费了，啧啧嘴念叨着暴殄天物，看见小洋鬼子还苦着脸，就抱着哄孩子的心态凑上去安慰道:“还苦？”

下一秒，嘴唇就被一阵弥漫着茶香的柔软准确地捉住，来自遥远异国的海风气味扑入口鼻。英俊的洋鬼子扣住他的肩膀，不由分说覆了上来，灵巧的舌头纠缠着他的唇齿就是一顿轻舔慢咬，末了留恋地吻了吻他的唇角，餍足地弯起祖母绿似的眼睛，点了点头。

“现在就不苦了。”

然后有些心虚地看着王耀湿润红肿的嘴唇和深沉目光，一本正经地解释道，“……这是，我们那儿的礼仪……嗯，对，礼仪。”

王耀眯起眼睛，美目流转间，亚瑟有些怔然。

亚瑟不知道当时的王耀信没信，但是如果换成现在的王耀，肯定要在心里笑半天。而当时那个王耀，对他这个陌生的西方国/家编的拙劣借口居然并不羞恼。几天后，喝醉了酒的他就爬上了王耀的床，甚至没被赶出去。

根本没有经过任何犹疑，几乎是抱在一起的瞬间亚瑟就自然而然地把他推到了榻上。那时他意气风发，唯我独尊，是不肯屈居人下的，完事儿了才反应过来，这一位怎么说也赫赫有名的文化起源，东方大国，就这么好说话地心甘情愿地让他上了？

后来又在床上时，亚瑟看着红烛流光里对方眼神涣散，满脸情欲，夹紧自己的样子，一边顶弄一边问他。那人笑声泠泠，自个儿坐起来换成一个更深入的姿势，雪白胳膊围上来，滚热的气息扑到他耳边，一瞬间他就觉得自己在他体内那物又胀大几分。

“在下面不是很舒服吗？看你多累啊？”王耀捧起他的脸就吻了下去。亚瑟的脸不由自主地腾起一片烧灼之感，他一边脸红一边加快了频率，明明都忍不住有些结巴了，还要逞强地说些流氓话掩饰自己这可笑的心动。

回忆陷到这里，脑海里一帧帧都变成曾经万千好光景，亚瑟的胸膛不由得起伏起来。

会场的聚会还在进行，美味的食物却食之无味，众人心怀鬼胎，神色各异地瞟着那个位置里对坐的两人，只觉周围的温度都降了下来，一边好奇想听到更多看到更多，一边却又怕太明目张胆。

克/里/米/亚问题一向敏感，然而那两人可不是什么忌惮其他人的角色，拐弯抹角地互戳对方的刺，委婉地互相问候了老祖宗后，又笑容可掬地商讨着最近联合研发的某某武器和对xx问题。更不用说旁边某对亚洲曾经的“兄弟”互甩的眼刀，和围绕xx岛展开的言辞并不客气的讨论，听得众人冷汗涟涟，感觉下一秒就要打起来了，暗忖还是离这是非之角远点比较好。

伊万软糯糯地杀价最终和阿尔弗雷德敲定合约后，看着大男孩的酒杯，露出一个和善的笑容，礼节性地碰了杯，把杯中的伏特加一饮而尽。

阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，不拂他面子也喝完了，却被老冤家捉住手腕。

阿尔:“？？！”

伊万一脸天真好奇:“阿尔弗雷德，你喝的这是什么啊？”

听到对方没喊他“死胖子”而直呼大名，阿尔就眼角抽搐了，没想到杯子已经被他夺了过去，一闻。

“阿尔弗雷德，没想到你居然有用酒杯喝雪碧的爱好啊？”

“……”

整座会场沉默下来，就连忍不住想给本田菊一拳的王耀也停了下来。

大家都知道某人对碳酸饮料的热爱，却没想过他这么有范地喝了半天的东西是雪碧，毕竟除了伊万也没人敢有事没事抢他的酒杯了……

伊万纯良地笑看阿尔。

阿尔弗雷德的脸彻底黑了下来，他当然不是不能喝酒，就是最近觉得雪碧味道不错而已……结果……

亚瑟出来看到的就是这个场景。

他差点以为他去趟卫生间而已，第三次世界大战就要爆发了。

王耀这边和本田菊打了几回合太极，你来我往，不动声色，明捧暗讽地来回了几个回合。眼见着对方被他的话堵得不知道如何反驳，只能拿出大和式消极抵抗，却还是固执己见死性不改，也没有继续打嘴炮的兴致了，表面上神清气闲地饮茶，飘忽的眼神却一直在观察着会场的风起云涌。

无论是火星已经溅出来的阿尔和伊万，还是欧盟那群貌合神离的小家伙。

最后，他把视线投向了某位刚出来的先生，在英格兰绅士溃逃一般避开他的眼神的时候，轻轻笑了起来。

（3）

亚瑟本来不想喝这么多酒的，他对自己的酒量一清二楚，然而架不住某胡子混蛋话语相激，加上心有郁结，就没把握住。等到他意识到不对劲的时候，他已经分不清东西南北了。

因为某俩大国的原因，聚会出现意外，很多东西没有敲定。幸亏主办方考虑到这一点，提前准备了各位客人的房间，大家也就在酒店里住一晚，人性化的安排正好方便一些久违的老朋友“叙旧情”。

“柯克兰先生，您还好吗？”侍应生体贴地走上来。

亚瑟的脸腾得红起来，酒量这种事，某种程度上也是代表男人能力的，他作为大/英/帝/国的代表怎么能让人类小瞧。于是用他几千年应付酒后失仪的伎俩，故作镇定，“我没事，一点酒而已。”

“我扶您去房间吧……”侍应生结结巴巴地说，却收到对方一个白眼。

“不用了，”亚瑟不悦道，“我知道我房间在哪儿。”然后大步流星地离开了。

等转过拐角他就撑不住了，扶着墙角一步一寸地挪，只觉天旋地转，心肺燃烧，努力集中精神看那一个一个转来转去的重叠的门牌号，最终找到了，就酿酿跄跄地挪进去，扑到柔软的大床上就睡着了。

他甚至没有意识到门没锁这个问题。

“……”

去隔壁房间拿文件回来的王耀一进门就闻到扑鼻的酒气，下一秒就看到那头埋在自己枕头的金毛。

王耀抽了抽嘴角，这是亚瑟·柯克兰第二次因为喝醉爬上他的床了吧。

他回想起几百年前还清晰如昨的种种，握着门栓的手捏紧起来。昏暗的光影下，他俊美无方的脸闪过变幻莫测的表情。

一声叹息溺化在空气里。

这人的酒量明明那么糟糕，还喝那么多，喝多了不好还爱跑他床上。想想白天卫生间里那个他，他捏了捏口袋里的手绢，简直要怀疑英国佬是不是故意的了。

不行，他可不想明天当着那么多国/家面让这家伙从自己房间里走出来。

于是走上去，拍了拍他的脸，“亚瑟！亚瑟！”

亚瑟通红着脸，皱着眉头躲着他的手，完了可能又觉得他冰凉的手十分降温舒爽，索性又贴了上去，还黏黏糊糊地蹭了蹭。

“……”王耀想到小香养的那条萨摩耶，槽多无口。

很久没有这么近距离地打量他了，依旧好看的脸经过岁月的洗礼又沉淀了从容淡定的气质，人模狗样，倒是真有种当年他在他面前洋洋得意吹嘘的所谓贵族感了。

王耀的手指插入他的头发。这动作他以前经常做，每次那家伙把他做到生理盐水止不住，从头发丝到脚趾头都是触电感的时候，他就会忍不住把手插入他的头发，把他的脑袋凑近去亲吻。以至于现在看到亚瑟越来越触目惊心的发际线，他都忍不住礼貌性自责一下……

“亚瑟·柯克兰，你是不是有爬我床的嗜好啊？”王耀手里动作温柔，口气却冷淡。

亚瑟的神志被这动作唤回三四分，听到这口吻反而升起莫名的兴奋。他一把搂住面前的人，一个翻身把人带到了床上。

王耀神色安然，眼底深处却是风云涌动。

亚瑟凑上去吻住那双教他心神动摇的眼睛，口齿不清:“难道你不喜欢？”

感到一双胳膊熟门熟路地缠上来，他愈发欣喜，轻轻咬住王耀的耳垂，意料之中听到对方一声嘤咛。

“你下午和路德维希挨那么近还笑那么开心干什么？”借着酒精他大胆起来。

“当然是因为他给我赚了许多钱——”感受到亚瑟某个地方正顶着他，王耀挑了挑眉，手伸向他的腰带，“我可是很务实的。”

“赚钱啊，”亚瑟点点头，“我也可以啊。”

“你今天为什么来这里？”王耀的手指灵活地在他背上游移点触。

“你又为什么来这里？”亚瑟不答反问，捉住那只作乱的手，把他剩下的轻笑一共吻入腹中。

这张唇，这具身体他都太过熟悉，魂牵梦萦了多少年，以至于几十年后终于再次品尝到，他有些失了力度。看着身下气息不稳的人红肿的唇，画面更迭里，又闪过多少个清宫玉榻上夜里的那只唇。从因为情欲难抑而莹润红肿的，到因为病痛衰弱而苍白无色的，到因为仇恨痛苦而止不住颤抖的，一幕一幕，重叠成现在这灼热的、让他心脏疼痛的颜色。

“清政府好比是一艘破烂不堪的头等战舰，它之所以在过去一百五十年中没有沉没，仅仅是由于一班幸运、能干而警觉的军官们的支撑，而她胜过邻船的地方，只在她的体积和外表。但是，一旦一个没有才干的人在甲板上指挥，那就不会再有纪律和安全了”。

夜里的他有多浓情蜜意，白日的他就有多野心勃勃，在华几年终于勘破这衰颓大厦即将倾覆的真相的他，在给女王陛下的信笺中这样写道。

他知道这封信会给那个共他痴缠的人带来什么，然而他别无选择。

（4）

亚瑟接到阿尔弗雷德的电话之前还在哼着英格兰歌谣，一副心情大好的模样。秘书也对英/国先生最近的好心情感到不解，上司那边还风雨如晦，亚瑟办公室里却是春暖花开，连接电话的声音语调都是轻快的。

“亚瑟，你是认真考虑过的吗？”阿尔弗雷德的声音有些低沉，貌似征求的问句后却是昭然的威胁和不满。

亚瑟对于这通电话的来到毫不意外，他还在浏览着电脑上对于报道英国加入亚投行新闻的网页。然而还是被对方理所应当的习惯性的语气激怒了，也懒得假以辞色:“阿尔弗雷德·F.琼斯，”他难得一见地喊了他的全名，“你已经闲到来管我家的内政了吗？”

这些年把他当急先锋和挡箭牌不够多吗？真以为他能无所谓地任凭他把手伸到他国内？虽然帝国已经不复日不落风采，但地位和资本总还是在的。

伦敦现在还是世界重要的金融中心，他违背阿尔的意愿加入亚投行，也宣告了这场零和游戏的终结。

贸易战远比战争更有用，和王耀的合作对于亚瑟而言是个好决定。他需要新兴经济体的出口市场，王耀也需要人民币国际化。这种互赢的互相需要，于公于私他们两人都是喜闻乐见的。至于阿尔弗雷德的意见……先让他管好自己那边的一堆破事吧，他相信他也没办法就因为这个决定破坏如今难得的平衡局面。

“我需要为大英帝国谋求更多，首先我姓柯克兰，其次我才是亚瑟·柯克兰！”亚瑟冷冷地挂掉电话。

亚瑟穿着羊驼色的风衣，戴着墨镜裹着一条格子衬衫站在机场时，不出意外地收获了许多来往行人的注视。

他太过出色的外表和无法掩盖的气质，让拉着行李箱脚步匆匆的人们也忍不住打量一番，然后在皇室宗族成员里排除一番。

看了一眼腕表，8:26。手机响了起来，那个人带着笑意的声音从那边传过来，在一片嘈杂的背景音里格外地有穿透力:“我到啦，你在哪儿？”

亚瑟一边回答一边往那个方向走，穿着休闲外套和牛仔裤显得分外年轻清爽的王耀就出现在视野里。

自从那次会面后，两个人之间就产生了一种心照不宣的默契，无论是人前的各种合作，还是人后渐渐多起来的交流，这样的亲近都是他们彼此于公于私都喜闻乐见的。

“这次不是跨国办公，”五千岁的年轻人眨眨眼睛，“是我的私人假期。”

“所以我们不谈正事，只谈私事。”王耀一点不避讳地挽起止不住笑意的亚瑟。

说得这么清楚了，亚瑟自然要尽地主之谊，推掉了所有日程带着王耀来个伦敦一日游。两个人戴着同款情侣墨镜，喂了特拉法尔广场的鸽子，看了圣保罗大教堂的速写，在海德公园里惬意地散步。

一个小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地撞在了王耀的腿上，王耀下意识吐出了一句中文的“小心”，然后就对上了女孩扬起来的灿烂笑脸。女孩的头发是亚洲人常见的黑发，眼睛却是欧式的蓝眼睛，她晃晃悠悠地站起来，很有礼貌地用中文回了他一句“谢谢”。

一位英国女士匆匆忙忙地上前，向他们两致歉。

是个中英混血的漂亮宝贝啊。

亚瑟在母女离开后，突然笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

“那位女士，说得是‘boyfriend’呢……”亚瑟意味深长地指了指他们两的墨镜。

“是是是，‘boyfriend’先生，”王耀挑了挑眉，“是不是到了该用餐的时间了。”

他们去的是前几次王耀因为公事来伦敦，他偷偷带着他开小灶时，王耀很喜欢的餐厅。剥离了白金汉宫高度紧张的气氛，在挤出的闲暇之余尽情享受英伦风光，对于他们二人来说，都是难得的享受。

“我们这样算什么？”亚瑟端起自己的红茶，似笑非笑，“恋爱吗？”

王耀煞有其事地点点头，“不然呢？‘boyfriend’？”他笑得比他的红茶还甜，“亲爱的柯克兰先生，难道还要签个《2015中英恋爱公约》吗？”

亚瑟正在刷手机，看到自家新闻给最近中英关系报道的各种暧昧言辞，有些哭笑不得。

“你家上司快来了，我那边挑出来几样礼物，你先把把关？”

“说好的只谈恋爱，你又提上司。”王耀的口气带着些撒娇的意味，可能又想到那边堆在那儿等着自己的文件，头有点疼，眼神里添了分哀怨。

“我错了我错了。”柯克兰先生认错态度十分诚恳，心知肚明他那边的破事一点不比自己少。

等到晚餐呈上来，王耀的眼角就抽起来，认真地对他说:“如果真要签一个恋爱公约，第一条必须就是‘约会期间不吃炸鱼薯条’。”

“……”

英/国先生觉得受到了鄙视，“我们家的国菜……就这么不受你待见吗？”

最后王耀欣慰地看着碟子里精致的甜点，仿佛是为他们家还能拯救的厨艺感到慰藉，优雅地咬了一口。

夜幕重迭渲染，光影的颜色层次纷呈，深紫色下的塔桥仿佛是晶莹剔透的，浮光掠影，弥散百年。亚瑟吻住王耀的时候又下了雨，他们在塔桥下接吻，就像这场雨永远不会停，而他们也能一直如同普通人类情侣一样。

有先见之明的英国人撑起一把伞，王耀一手抵住他的胸膛，就像是捂住了他这颗跳动的过快的滚烫的心脏。

伦敦也是他的心脏，但伦敦却不可以像他肉体的这颗一样，能为了王耀跳动得这样任性，这样不顾一切。

直到时间接近不得不赶往机场的时候，英国人挥别了匆匆来赴约又不得已匆匆离开的人，摸了摸发烫的脸，有些好笑。

他们两什么没做过，床上再动情也就是厚脸皮地提枪上阵的他，仅仅是一个吻，居然就悸动的像普通人类的热恋期的青年一样。

10月，王耀和他的上司上司如约而至，准备了许久的亚瑟在难言的激动和紧张心情中亲力亲为，确保各个环节毫无差池，忙得脚不跟地，连带着弗朗西斯都嘲笑他跟娶亲似的。

“呵，那也是我娶王耀，关你x事。”亚瑟熟练地怼完混蛋胡子，挂掉电话，看着满街道飘扬的米字旗和五星红旗，心情分外舒爽。

前所未有的103响礼炮声已经被机智的媒体们抓住大肆渲染，亚瑟陪着王耀坐在皇家马车上，脊背挺直，笑容一丝不苟。脑补了自家不靠谱的媒体会用什么言辞描述马车里同框的两个国/家意识体。

“听说你家准备启动学习我家语言的教学计划？”王耀轻声开口。

“是，”亚瑟有些尴尬地回答，不想承认这才刚开始启动就因为难度哀鸿遍野了。

“这是你提议的？”

“其实议会早就有这个打算了……”亚瑟看着笑容狡黠的王耀，不由得避开他的视线。

“今年是中英关系的黄金年，这将是一次黄金访问，它证明中英关系的发展处于黄金时期。访问将确立中英面向21世纪的全球伙伴关系，开启中英关系史上的黄金10年……”

黄金二字上了中英各大媒体的头条，成为当前中英关系的前缀。

私人公寓里，王耀一边坐在亚瑟床上吃水果刷新闻，一边吐槽:“干脆把我们口头拟的《中英恋爱公约》改名《黄金时代中英恋爱公约》算了……你摸哪儿！”

亚瑟一脸无辜。

“说好的工作期间公私分明呢？”

“公私分明啊，”亚瑟一点不客气地继续上下其手，“白天‘公’了那么久，现在是‘私人时间’。”

（5）

说好的公私分明，那必须公私分明。

弗朗西斯无语地看着白天会议还怼成一团，怒斥对方的两人散了会手牵手走进一间房，决定找个相好晚上好好安慰瞎眼的自己。

亚瑟和王耀这两年的高调秀他们已经是见怪不怪了。钻进酒吧的弗朗西斯端起酒杯扭到舞池，搂着醉醺醺的女人，任美人把香槟酒倒进他领口里，一边吹着口哨一边在心里合算白天签的单子上的数字。大家都是活了几千年的老妖精了，“黄金时代”也好，“白银时代”也罢，世界新秩序洗牌重建的结果早现端倪。

在“欧洲主义”与“大西洋主义”之间摇摆的局面已经不可避免，而小亚蒂和他们的鸿沟，也远远不止是350英里的英吉利海峡。

弗朗西斯扒掉一个专心在自己脖子上种草莓的意大利女人，甜言蜜语安慰几句走到一个安静角落接电话。

“时间定了吗？几号？”

秘书又一次走进英/国先生办公室的时候，是十分轻松愉悦的。她感觉这段日子先生心情都还不错，和中/国合作的列车从埃塞克斯郡出发的那天，先生还隐藏身份跟着国民们参加了启动仪式。

结果一进门就看到亚瑟表情严肃地坐在位置上，飞快地处理文件，虽然没有说什么，但是低沉的眼神彰显的显然不是什么好心情。

哦，天啊，秘书小姐的第一反应是，斯科特先生是不是又给亚瑟先生打电话了？

其实以亚瑟先生的年纪和履历，他并不是那么喜欢把自己心情写在脸上的人，更多时候他是一位风度翩翩，从容不迫，气定神闲的绅士。然而她认知里让亚瑟先生没法保持绅士风度的，好像也就他几个兄弟。

哦，还有对面邻居。

秘书小姐放下文件的时候，果不其然一眼看到亚瑟面前电脑上正在浏览的网页的新闻:

“1月8日，法国总统马xx访华……”

秘书小姐心里了然，赶紧汇报工作退了出去。

其实亚瑟没那么小气，他就是有一点点不快而已。毕竟比他早，新年第一个去王耀家的人不是别人，是他那么死对头。说好了公私分明嘛，他不生气，不生气……

然而第二天拿起自家报纸的亚瑟亚瑟，看到头条的标题，差点一口红茶跟着血一块喷出来。

“震惊！中/国将目光投向了法/国而不是英/国！”

“中/国不爱我们了！梅姨在重要贸易行程上输给马xx！”

亚瑟满头黑线。

他家的媒体为什么总是这么不靠谱，什么意思这是……什么叫王耀把目光投向胡子而不是他，什么叫王耀不爱他了？王耀不爱他难道难道爱弗朗西斯？笑话，三个月前在他床上那个人可是姓柯克兰！

就连王耀贴身用的手帕的前主人也是他！

本来只是有一点郁闷的亚瑟，被自家报纸的言论深深刺激到，只觉得头发蹭蹭蹭长起来都是他眼睛的颜色，越想越烦越想越烦，索性拿起手机给王耀发消息。

王耀没回。

打电话，占机。

亚瑟一边对自己说很正常，他这几天不正忙着嘛，一边想到他就是忙着和那个法国人形按摩棒周旋，整个人都不好了。

说心里没疙瘩是不可能的，在办公室里踱来踱去踱了十几分钟的亚瑟最终颓然地躺在办公椅上。

不管是和王耀有着在欧最大贸易合作位置的路德维希，还是有着全/面战略协作伙伴关系的伊万，还是最重要双边关系的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟都能用完全公事公办的态度对待。然而轻佻多情又总是在私人时间用私人身份骚扰王耀的弗朗西斯，他却是下意识地警惕。

还送马？马有什么了不起！我还让王耀坐过我家的皇家马车呢！

以至于等到1月31日跟着上司抵达武汉的时候，亚瑟都是一脸平淡，和王耀的通电也都是讨论流程和注意事项。

亚瑟扯了扯领带，有些心不在焉。

“柯克兰先生，”玲珑剔透的上司笑着提醒他，“您是没有休息好吗？”

亚瑟连忙鞠躬表示歉意，恢复英伦绅士的风度翩翩，等到王耀跟着上司来的时候也是配合对方，让整个行程都完美无缺，不可挑剔。

然而对于亚瑟每个神情微妙的变化都能准确地捕捉的王耀来说，是不可能看不出他的不快的，心思回转间，有些诧异他不会真这么孩子气地因为弗朗西斯日程早过他就生气吧，一边又觉得可能真是这么回事，毕竟谁都明白时间的先后背后的代表的东西。

“在我弟弟那儿谈的顺利吗？”在摄像机面前微笑了一整天，都有些疲惫的两人回到了王耀的私人公寓，王耀看着收拾行李的亚瑟，首先开口问道。

“挺好的，希望我们的教育文化交流会有新的突破。”亚瑟侃侃回道，拿了东西准备去浴室，却被王耀拦住。

“你在生我气？”

王耀偏着头看他。

亚瑟捏了捏额角，“……没有。”

他当然不是真得就因为这事儿生王耀气，说好的公私分明，谈恋爱的是亚瑟·柯克兰和王耀，又不是真的是他们俩家，他不会这点大局观都没有。

更多的，或许是生自己的气吧。

王耀看着亚瑟进浴室的身影，无语地想，没生气？没生气这酸味都从西半球穿越亚欧大陆传过来了……

洗完澡吹完头发的亚瑟在心里合计，等王耀出来了应该用什么样的开场白开始他们的美好夜晚，以及怎样才能旁敲侧击问出胡子在他那儿的几天，王耀的24小时行程。心里犯愁的亚瑟踱出去倒水，看见王耀电脑没关，想起来有个文件没拷，懒得开自己电脑，就走了过去。

这座房子是每次他们见面时少的可怜的“私人”时间的约会地点，约定好不把公事带进来，这台电脑也是完全休闲用的，王耀密码都没设，说随便用。

结果他的眼神鬼使神差瞥到任务栏缩小的浏览器标题的“英/国”，就好奇地点开了。

“英/国也建长城了！大/英/帝/国高涨不减的中国热……”

“……”亚瑟觉得自己额上的青筋在不受控制地暴起。是，他家是建了一座迷你版长城，这都“黄金时代”了很奇怪吗？王耀家的仿英建筑也不少吧？

为什么他会有种迷之羞耻感？

又鬼使神差地看到上方显示的收藏夹里，前面几条内容的不完整标题，无一例外的都有“英/国”两个汉字，果断点开收藏夹。

“征服英/国，走向世界，既高铁之后的又一中/国名片……”

“中/国共享单车登陆英/国曼彻斯特……”

“学汉语从娃娃抓起，英/国高调掀起华务运动！”

“最强国货！英/国皇室被中/国绵柔酒香征服！”

……

罗罗总总几十个收藏，全是关于中英的新闻，亚瑟表情诡异地看完了，一边心想原来耀家的媒体没比他家正经到哪儿，一边忍不住的嘴角抽搐。

他有这么明显的耀吹吗？亚瑟反思了一下，却发现新闻里没有哪件事是杜撰的。但是被博大精深的汉语这么一描述，他感觉自己在看自己偷写却被对方发现还公之于众的情书……

不对，重点难道不是王耀为什么要收藏这些吗？

“你在看什么？”

一个幽幽的声音从背后传来，听得亚瑟手一抖。

下一瞬，穿着浴袍，头发还湿淋淋的王耀就“啪”的一声合上电脑，一脸故作平静:“你看了多少？”

亚瑟可疑地盯着王耀泛红的耳尖三秒，惊了:“……耀，你是……害羞了？”

夭寿了，跟他在床上什么姿势没好意思玩的老狐狸居然害羞了？！

“虽然我不知道你为什么突然有收藏我俩新闻的爱好，但是我不介意为你多制造几件的……”亚瑟飘在云端，美滋滋地在心里琢磨，不知道他家的那个巴士耀家出新闻了没有，已经把弗朗西斯的事抛到了脑后。

呵呵。

“我就是想收集怎么样，男朋友几个月都见不到一面，我收着没事的时候看，就当看男朋友告白史。”王耀冷笑一声，“明天六点就要早起，赶紧各自上床睡吧。”

“……”

不是，我们原本说好的今晚不是这样的。

“对了，”王耀一边擦着头发一边往回走，“公约上再加上一条吧，你再翻我电脑，三个月都别上我床！”

“……”

明明是你说这里的电脑可以用的？！

“日前，英/国首相特xx梅开启了为期3日的首次访华之旅，这也将是特xx梅就任首相之后首次访华，对新形势下中英关系发展具有重要意义。

距离2015年中英开创历史性关系‘黄金时代’，也已经过去了两个多年头，但中英关系仍将保持黄金韧性……”

这是最坏的时代，也是最好的时代。

世界多极化加速，逆全球化潮流不断涌现，亚瑟不知道所谓的“黄金时代”会韧性到几时。但是正如那张仅仅存在于口头上的“公约”所规定，他和王耀两个人的“黄金时代”的最终解释权，也只属于他们两。

什么都没做乖乖认错的亚瑟，把睡着的人搂进怀里，轻轻在额头印了一个浅浅的吻。

—end—


End file.
